The Marauders: Year 1 : Oh Hello There
by sugar.quills.and.feelings
Summary: Follow Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs as they go through their first year at Hogwarts. Years 2 3 4 5 6 and 7 will be their own books. Wolfstar and Jily. There will also be an Adult life book and a Afterlife book. Enjoy!
1. The Very Beginning

**Chapter 1: On the train**

James Potter carefully disentangled himself from his mother's arms. "Oh, Bye Jamsie! Do well! Try not to get into too much trouble! We'll miss you!" she cried. James smiled and hugged his dad. "You'll do fine, son. Make us proud. And perhaps join the Quidditch team while you're at it" he added as an afterthought. James laughed and lugged his suitcase onto the train. Finally coming to an empty compartment, he put his things away and sighed contently. _I'm going to Hogwarts. And nothing can stop me now_

"Remeber all I told you?" came a sharp voice. Sirius Black suppressed an eye roll. "Yes, mother" he replied dutifully. "Do not bring shame upon the house of Black by associating with muggle-borns or half-bloods, Do not talk back to the teachers, be respectful to the head of Slytherin house, and do not associate with Gryffindors." he ticked each one off on his fingers. Walburga clipped him around the ear. "Good. Now go. You'll be late" Sirius groaned internally and lifted his trunk, wobbling towards the train. Knocking on a door, he heard a muffled. "Come in" and met a boy with raven, fly-away hair and round glasses. "James Potter, nice to meet you"

Remus Lupin looked around nervously. "It's alright Remus dear. The train's right there" said his mum, giving him a quick squeeze. "I'm going to miss you," he said quietly. Hope's expression softened. "I know Remus, but you can write to me. I promise I'll return every letter." Remus smiled. "Promise?" "Promise" and with that, the boy waved goodbye and wandered onto the train and knocked on a door. "Come in," said two, rather strained voices at the same time. Remus pushed it open to find two boys staring rather frostily at each other. One with round glasses, the other with shoulder-length black hair.

"Mum! Mum! Stop it, you're embarrassing me!" squeaked Peter Pettigrew, wiping his mother's lipstick from his cheek. Francie laughed. "Oh all right Peter, I know you're all grown up now." Peter's dad reached down and ruffled his hair. "Go get em' tiger," he said, smiling proudly. Giving his parents one last hug, Peter flung himself into a compartment where there were already three boys. The one with sandy hair looked like he was trying to hide in a corner and the other two seemed to be squaring off.


	2. We'll Be Friends, The Best of Friends

**Chapter 2: Let's Be Friends**

James and Sirius were staring at each other. "You're a Potter?" asked Sirius. "You're a Black?!" shot back James with a heavy emphasis on Sirius' last name. A dark look flashed across the young boy's face. "I wish I wasn't" James seemed stunned when suddenly, a red-headed girl walked into the compartment along with a greasy haired boy.

"Yees?" asked Sirius. "Oh, Hi! I'm Lily, this is Severus. Can we sit here?" she asked. Remus looked at her with interest. _She seemed sensible,_ He thought. James and Sirius snickered at the same time. "What did you say his name was?" hooted James. "Snivellus?!" they finished together falling over laughing. Lily's face turned as red as her hair. "C'mon Sev, let's go sit somewhere else.

Sirius helped James up from the floor. An unspoken communication went through them and they knew that they would be brothers for life. James made eye contact with the other and mouthed "Snivellus" and they both cracked up once more.

Remus couldn't help it. He sighed a little behind his book. James and Sirius, apparently best buddies now, stopped laughing and turned to him. "Hello?" asked Sirius, giving Remus a little poke.

"Hi" he mumbled from behind his book. "Aren't you going to look at us?" asked James, a little confused. Remus sighed a little. "Well, I would love to but I stuck my head in a carriage full of Slytherins and the stopped talking and started pointing."

James looked a touch aggravated. "Why would they do that?" Remus, finally coming to a decision, snapped his book shut and stared the three of them down.

Peter gasped a little. Three parallel scratches went from the top of his left eyebrow, across his nose, to stop a little halfway down his cheek, the middle one a little longer.

"Christ, What happened to you?" Remus sweated nervously under his robes. "Long story involving a rake, some leaves, and some very bad timing" he explained vaguely. Sirius examined the boy's arms, finding a few more scars along there as well. He could tell though, that it was a touchy subject and didn't mention anything.

A while later, the trolley lady came by and asked them if they would like anything to eat. Remus' eyes widened at the amount of food on the trolley. His stomach rumbled and he sighed inwardly, knowing he had no spending money, his parents were poor enough as it was. Peter had 3 galleons and he bought a pumpkin pastie and a cauldron cake. James bought one of everything, distributing the food among his new friends.

Remus gaped a little as James pushed a chocolate frog, a box of caramel cauldrons, and a box of Bertie Botts over to him. "Go on...er... What's your name?" he asked. Remus stuttered a little. "R-Remus Lupin" Sirius stood up. "Sirius Black" "Peter Pettigrew" he mumbled through a mouthful of food. "James Potter. Now here, Eat"

Remus shrunk back a little. "I-I couldn't. You paid for it" James laughed and pushed the chocolate frog into the other boy's hand. "It's alright Remmy, you look like you could use some food. Now EAT"

The werewolf snorted and bit into the candy. "A'ight, I'll eat it if you stop calling me Remmy." James grinned. "Ok Remmy" Remus rolled his eyes. Peter pressed his pudgy nose to the window. "Guys! We're at Hogwarts!"


	3. The Sorting Hat

Chapter 3: The Sorting Hat

"Firs' years! Firs' years!" boomed a loud voice. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter tumbled off the train to find a giant man with a lantern. "Follo' me!" he called, leading the new students towards a large lake.

"Woah" breathed the four boys.

"No mor' than four to a boat!" he yelled. They all piled into a wooden boat.

"How do we get across?" asked Remus, looking around for a motor or a pair of oars.

"Off you go then!" he roared and the boats began sailing themselves across the lake. James gasped as the boat shook a little.

"This is so cool!" whispered Peter happily.

Eventually, the students arrived at the castle and pushed together just outside a large pair of double doors. A stern looking witch strode towards them. "Hello first years, I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house. In a few moments, you will enter the great hall and be sorted into your houses. Good behavior adds points, and misbehaving will lose points. The houses compete for the house cup and the end of the year, but I'm sure the headmaster will be able to tell you more about that" and with that, she opened the large wooden doors and ushered the students in.

Remus, James, Peter, and Sirius huddled together in a mass with the other students and came to a stop in front of a brown, leathery hat, sitting on a simple stool. Much to everyone's surprise, the hat "opened its mouth" and began to sing in a gravelly voice.

 _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_  
 _But don't judge on what you see,_  
 _I'll eat myself if you can find_  
 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,  
_ _Your top hats sleek and tall,  
_ _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_  
 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
 _So try me on and I will tell you_  
 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
_ _Where they are just and loyal,_  
 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
_ _if you have got a ready mind,_  
 _Where those of wit and learning,_  
 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin  
_ _You'll make your real friends,_  
 _Those cunning folks use any means_  
 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
 _And don't get in a flap!_  
 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The hall burst into applause as the Sorting Hat finished its song. ProffessorMcGonagall walked to the front, near the stool where the hat sat and pulled out a scroll of parchment.

"Christie, Athens!"

Said student gulped nervously as she walked up to the stool and gingerly placed the hat on her head.

''SLYTHERIN" shouted the hat. The Slytherin table clapped as she took her spot.

"Bentley, Hugo!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted after 10 seconds.

"Black, Sirius!"

James gave him a squeeze on the shoulder. "You got this mate"

Sirius, as confidently as he could, stalked up to the hat and dropped it on his head.

 _Another Black eh? I know where to put you..._

 **DON'T YOU DARE**

 _oh? is there something else_

 **Please, I'm not like my family.**

 _Oh, yes, I see it all now. You don't want to be like them at al_ l.

 **I hate their view of the world, all their pureblood mania**

 _Are you sure? The consequences will be high for you_

Sirius swallowed nervously. **Yes. Do it.**

 _Alright, Better be..._ "GRYFFINDOR!"

He was met with stunned silence. A Black? In Gryffindor?! It was unheard of! Sirius was beginning to regret his life decisions when loud clapping came from the back of the first years. James. Slowly, the Gryffindors began to clap and a few waved him over enthusiastically.

 **Thanks,** He thought as he took the hat off of his head and joined his new house. He looked over at the Slytherin table and saw his cousin Bellatrix whispering to Lucious Malfoy. The hat's words came back to him. _Are you sure? The_ consequences _will be high for you._ He pushed that thought out of his head. **No, I'm not letting my family ruin Hogwarts for me.**

"Lupin, Remus!"

Remus breathed out shakily, aware that the whole school was probably staring at his face.

 _Oh? My first werewolf_ said a voice in his head.

Remus jumped a little. **Who said that? Who's there?** he thought frantically.

The hat chuckled. _Don't worry, just me. This conversation is entirely private._

 **You don't mind that I'm, well... me? I'm not entirely human**.

 _Of course not, you're just as human as anyone else I've sorted, possibly even more so, b_ _ut where to put you? You could be in Slytherin, very cunning._

 **I-I don't think I'd like it there** replied Remus after he got over his initial shock of being accepted by someone.

 _No, didn't think so. Now, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor? You're a very bright young man, but there's so much bravery in you, you'd need it to go through what you have to every month._

Remus' eyes flicked ever so slightly over to where Sirius sat.

 _Ah, your friends. I see. Well, good luck little werewolf_. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled.

Remus took the hat off, grinning widely and flounced over to where Sirius was waving at him while the rest of the Gryffindor house cheered and clapped.

"Glad you could make it'' grinned Sirius, slapping the rather dazed boy on the back.

"Pettigrew, Peter!"

Peter squeezed his eyes shut as the hat was placed onto his head.

 _Don't worry, I don't bite_

 **hello?**

 _Yes, I'm the hat, down to business. Where shall I put you, young Pettigrew? Not cunning enough to be in Slytherin. Not loyal enough to be a Hufflepuff. Not smart enough to be a Ravenclaw. Not really brave enough to be in Gryffindor. Hmm_

Peter huffed. **Jee thanks Mr. Sorting Hat**

 _Only doing my job. Now let's see. Well, It looks like your new friends would be of most help, I'll put you with them. Remember this, however, remember where your true loyalties lay at the end of the day, and friends are family here._

There was some nervous muttering around the hall, Peter had been sitting up there for nearly 5 minutes.

 **Wait! What do you mean?!**

 _Sorry, Time's up, remember what I said._ "GRYFFINDOR!"

Peter plopped himself down next to Remus, his dark mood lifting already at the sight of his friends patting him on the back and congratulating him. **This year will be great. I know it.**

"Potter, James!"

James was very confident as he strolled up to the stool and dropped the hat onto this flyaway hair.

 _Oh, another Potter, I see. I sorted your father you know._

 **That's nice...**

 _It's been a very interesting day today, a black in_ Gryffindor, _a werewolf, identical triplets..._

 **Wait, a WEREWOLF?!**

 _Yes._

 **isn't that dangerous?**

 _I'm sure Dumbledore has taken precautions, even if he is a little off his rocker. Don't worry about it though._

 **So where will I be sorted?** asked James, already forgetting.

 _Godric would be proud of you._ "GRYFFINDOR!"

James laughed and joined his friends at the table. After the last few people had been sorted, Dumbledore stood up at the golden podium.

"Welcome new students, welcome back everyone else. A couple of announcements, the Prefects will tell you all the official rules later today, so don't worry about that. I would also like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Bosworth". A man with sallow, yellowed skin and a thin-lipped mouth stood up and bowed his head stiffly. "Finally, a new tree has been planted outside the school grounds, called the Whomping Willow. I would advise students not to toy with it, at risk to your health. That's all. Have a great year everyone and TUCK IN!" and with that, all of the empty trays and platters filled with every kind of food imaginable.

Remus' eyes widened, he had never seen so much food in one place before. James grinned and immediately began loading his plate with everything he could reach. Rather tentatively, Remus and Sirius some food on their plates and practically inhaled it, as if it might disappear if they left it too long. James poked them both in the shoulder.

"Go on then, have as much as you like, it won't all disappear you know" he mumbled around a mouthful of chicken. Remus looked over at Sirius.

"I've never had this much to eat before" he murmured, more to himself than anyone. To his surprise, Sirius nodded.

"Same here, but I'm taking this chance to eat as much as I ca- oh steak!" he cut off, reaching for a T-Bone.

Remus laughed and piled his plate high. After eating as much as he possibly could, he reached over and broke off a few squares of chocolate. As an afterthought, he grabbed a few bars that were still wrapped and surreptitiously shoved them into his robe pockets. Dumbledore clapped his hands and the empty platters were magically cleared away.

"The prefects will show you to your common rooms, you will receive your schedules tomorrow. Goodnight"

A little while later, the four boys were sitting in their dorm which, to their delight, were sharing. Remus shut his curtains, changed and without another word, fell asleep.

Sirius shrugged, "Good idea" and within minutes, was snoring.

"Night Pete"

"Night James"


End file.
